jat_footballfandomcom-20200214-history
List of FIFA World Cup records
Teams: tournament position ;Most titles won :5, Brazil (1958, 1962, 1970, 1994, 2002) ;Most finishes in the top two :8, Germany (1954, 1966, 1974, 1982, 1986, 1990, 2002, 2014) ;Most finishes in the top three :12, Germany (1934, 1954, 1966, 1970, 1974, 1982, 1986, 1990, 2002, 2006, 2010, 2014) ;Most finishes in the top four :13, Germany (1934, 1954, 1958, 1966, 1970, 1974, 1982, 1986, 1990, 2002, 2006, 2010, 2014) ;Most finishes in the top eight :18, Brazil (every tournament except 1934, 1966 and 1990) ;Most finishes in the top sixteen :21, Brazil (every tournament) ;Most World Cup appearances :21, Brazil (every tournament) ;Most second-place finishes :4, Germany (1966, 1982, 1986, 2002) ;Most third-place finishes :4, Germany (1934, 1970, 2006, 2010) ;Most fourth-place finishes :3, Uruguay (1954, 1970, 2010) ;Most 3rd-4th-place finishes :5, Germany (1934, 1958, 1970, 2006, 2010) ;Most 5th-8th-place finishes :8, England (1950, 1954, 1962, 1970, 1982, 1986, 2002, 2006) ;Most 9th-16th-place finishes :14, Mexico (1930, 1950, 1954, 1958, 1962, 1966, 1978, 1994, 1998, 2002, 2006, 2010, 2014, 2018) ;Most 17th-32nd-place finishes :7, South Korea (1986, 1990, 1994, 1998, 2006, 2014, 2018) ;Most titles won by a confederation :12, UEFA (1934, 1938, 1954, 1966, 1974, 1982, 1990, 1998, 2006, 2010, 2014, 2018) ;Confederation with most number of teams who qualified for the finals at least once :90% (9 out of 10), CONMEBOL (all but Venezuela) ;Confederation with fewest teams who qualified for the finals at least once :15.38% (2 out of 11 current and 2 former), OFC (only Australia and New Zealand) 'Consecutive' ;Most consecutive championships :2, Italy (1934–1938) :2, Brazil (1958–1962) ;Most consecutive finishes in the top two :3, Germany (1982–1990) :3, Brazil (1994–2002) ;Most consecutive finishes in the top three :4, Germany (2002–2014) ;Most consecutive finishes in the top four :4, Germany (2002–2014) ;Most consecutive finishes in the top eight :16, Germany (1954–2014) ;Most consecutive finishes in the top sixteen :21, Brazil (1930–2018) ;Most consecutive finals tournaments :21, Brazil (1930–2018) ;Most consecutive second-place finishes :2, Netherlands (1974–1978) :2, West Germany (1982–1986) ;Most consecutive third-place finishes :2, Germany (2006–2010) ;Most consecutive fourth-place finishes :No country has finished 4th in two consecutive tournaments ;Most consecutive 3rd-4th-place finishes :2, Sweden (1938–1950) :2, Brazil (1974–1978) :2, France (1982–1986) :2, Germany (2006–2010) ;Most consecutive 5th-8th-place finishes :4, Switzerland (1934–1954) ;Most consecutive 9th-16th-place finishes :7, Mexico (1994–2018) ;Most consecutive 17th-32nd-place finishes :4, South Korea (1986–1998) ;Biggest improvement in position in consecutive tournaments :Did not participate/qualify, then champion : Italy (1930–1934) : Uruguay (1938–1950) : West Germany (1950–1954) : France (1994–1998) ;Most consecutive championships by a confederation :4, UEFA (2006–2018) 'Gaps' ;Longest gap between successive titles :44 years, Italy (1938–1982) ;Longest gap between successive appearances in the top two :48 years, Argentina (1930–1978) ;Longest gap between successive appearances in the top three :48 years, Argentina (1930–1978) ;Longest gap between successive appearances in the top four :60 years, Spain (1950–2010) ;Longest gap between successive appearances in the finals :56 years, Egypt (1934–1990) :56 years, Norway (1938–1994) 'Host team' ;Best finish by host team :Champion: Uruguay (1930), Italy (1934), England (1966), West Germany (1974), Argentina (1978), France (1998) ;Worst finish by host team :17th–32nd position (FIFA final ranking of 20th): South Africa (2010) 'Defending champion' ;Dest finish by defending champion :Champion: Italy (1938), Brazil (1962) ;Worst finish by defending champion :Did not participate: Uruguay (1934) ;Worst finish by defending champion who participates in the next tournament :Group stage: Italy (1950), Brazil (1966), France (2002), Italy (2010), Spain (2014), Germany (2018) 'Debuting teams' ;Best finish by a debuting team :Champion: Uruguay (1930), Italy (1934) ;Best finish by a debuting team after 1934 :Third place: Portugal (1966), Croatia (1998) 'Other' ;Most finishes in the top two without ever being champion :3, Netherlands (1974, 1978, 2010) ;Most finishes in the top three without ever being champion :4, Netherlands (1974, 1978, 2010, 2014) ;Most finishes in the top four without ever being champion :5, Netherlands (1974, 1978, 1998, 2010, 2014) ;Most appearances, never progressing from the first round :8, Scotland (1954, 1958, 1974, 1978, 1982, 1986, 1990, 1998) ;Most finals played, never lost :2, Uruguay (1930, 1950) :2, England (1966, 2018) ;Most semifinals played, never lost :5, Argentina (1930, 1978, 1986, 1990, 2014) ;Most quarterfinals (or best eight round) played, never lost :2, Croatia (1998, 2018) :2, Portugal (1966, 2006) ;Most round of sixteen (from 1986 to date) played, never lost :8, Germany (1986, 1990, 1994, 1998, 2002, 2006, 2010, 2014) ;Most appearances, never winning a match :3, Bolivia (1930, 1950, 1994) :3, Honduras (1982, 2010, 2014) :3, Egypt (1934, 1990, 2018) ;Most played final :3, Argentina vs Germany (1986, 1990, 2014) Goalscoring 'Individual' ;Most goals scored, overall finals :16, Miroslav Klose, 2002–2014 ;Most goals scored, overall qualifying :39, Carlos Ruiz, 2002–2016 ;Most goals scored in a tournament :13, Just Fontaine, 1958 :13, James Harrison, 2018 ;Highest goals average in a tournament :2.2, Sándor Kocsis, 11 goals in 5 matches, 1954 ;Most goals scored in a match :5, Oleg Salenko, vs Cameroon, 1994 ;Most goals scored in a lost match :4, Ernest Wilimowski, vs Brazil, 1938 ;Most goals scored in a qualifying match :13, Archie Thompson, vs American Samoa, 2002 OFC Group 1 ;Most goals scored in a final match :3, Geoff Hurst, vs West Germany, 1966 ;Most goals scored in all final matches :3, Vavá, 2 vs Sweden in 1958 & 1 vs Czechoslovakia in 1962 :3, Pelé, 2 vs Sweden in 1958 & 1 vs Italy in 1970 :3, Geoff Hurst, 3 vs West Germany in 1966 :3, Zinedine Zidane, 2 vs Brazil in 1998 & 1 vs Italy in 2006 ;Scored goal(s) in multiple final matches : Vavá, 1958 & 1962 : Pelé, 1958 & 1970 : Paul Breitner, 1974 & 1982 : Zinedine Zidane, 1998 & 2006 ;Most matches with at least one goal :11, Ronaldo, 1998–2006 :11, Miroslav Klose, 2002–2014 ;Most consecutive matches with at least one goal :7, James Harrison, 2018 ;Most matches with at least two goals :4, Sándor Kocsis, 1954 :4, Just Fontaine, 1958 :4, Ronaldo, 1998–2006 :4, Miroslav Klose, 2002–2010 :4, James Harrison, 2018 ;Most consecutive matches with at least two goals :4, Sándor Kocsis, 1954 ;Most hat-tricks :2, Sándor Kocsis, 1954 :2, Just Fontaine, 1958 :2, Gerd Müller, 1970 :2, Gabriel Batistuta, 1994 & 1998 ;Most consecutive hat-tricks :2, Sándor Kocsis, 1954 :2, Gerd Müller, 1970 ;Fastest hat-trick :8 minutes, László Kiss, scored at 69', 72' and 76', vs El Salvador, 1982 ;Most goals scored by a substitute in a match :3, László Kiss, vs El Salvador, 1982 ;Olympic Goals (Goals From a Corner) scored in a World Cup :1, Marcos Coll, vs Soviet Union, 1962 ;Hat-tricks from the penalty spot :Never occurred in the final tournament, four times in qualification: : Kubilay Türkyilmaz, vs Faroe Islands, 7 October 2000, 2002 UEFA Group 1 : Henrik Larsson, vs Moldova, 6 June 2001, 2002 UEFA Group 4 : Ronaldo, vs Argentina, 2 June 2004, 2006 CONMEBOL : Pierre-Emerick Aubameyang, vs Niger, 15 June 2013, 2014 CAF Second Round Group E ;Scoring in every match of a team in a World Cup (at least three matches) : György Sárosi, 5 goals in 4 matches, 1938 : Arne Nyberg, 3 goals in 3 matches, 1938 : Alcides Ghiggia, 4 goals in 4 matches, 1950 : Just Fontaine, 13 goals in 6 matches, 1958 : Omar Oreste Corbatta, 3 goals in 3 matches, 1958 : Ferenc Bene, 4 goals in 4 matches, 1966 : Jairzinho, 7 goals in 6 matches, 1970 : Teófilo Cubillas, 5 goals in 4 matches, 1970 : James Rodríguez, 6 goals in 5 matches, 2014 : James Harrison, 13 goals in 7 matches, 2018 ;Most tournaments with at least one goal :4, Pelé, 1958–1970) :4, Uwe Seeler, 1958–1970 :4, Miroslav Klose, 2002–2014 :4, Cristiano Ronaldo, 2006–2018 ;Most tournaments with at least two goals :4, Uwe Seeler, 1958–1970 :4, Miroslav Klose, 2002–2014 ;Most tournaments with at least three goals :3, Jürgen Klinsmann, 1990–1998 :3, Ronaldo, 1998–2006 :3, Miroslav Klose, 2002–2010 ;Most tournaments with at least four goals :3, Miroslav Klose ( Germany, 2002–2010) ;Most tournaments with at least five goals :2, Teófilo Cubillas, 1970, 1978 :2, Miroslav Klose, 2002–2006 :2, Thomas Müller, 2010–2014 ;Most qualification tournaments with at least one goal :5, Rafael Márquez, 2002–2018 :5, Carlos Ruiz, 2002–2018 ;Longest period between a player's first and last goals :12 years, 1 month and 7 days; Miroslav Klose, 1 June 2002 – 8 July 2014 ;Longest period between a player's first and last goals overall :12 years, Uwe Seeler, 8 June 1958 – 14 June 1970 :12 years, Pelé, 19 June 1958 – 21 June 1970 :12 years, Diego Maradona, 18 June 1982 – 21 June 1994 :12 years, Michael Laudrup, 8 June 1986 – 24 June 1998 :12 years, Henrik Larsson, 16 July 1994 – 20 June 2006 :12 years, Sami Al-Jaber, 25 June 1994 – 14 June 2006 :12 years, Cuauhtémoc Blanco, 20 June 1998 – 17 June 2010 :12 years, Miroslav Klose, 1 June 2002 – 8 July 2014 :12 years, Ivica Olić, 8 June 2002 – 18 June 2014 :12 years, Cristiano Ronaldo, 17 June 2006 – 20 June 2018 :12 years, Lionel Messi, 16 June 2006 – 26 June 2018 ;Longest period between one goal and another :12 years, Michael Laudrup, 1986–1998 :12 years, Ivica Olić, 2002–2014 ;First goalscorer : Lucien Laurent, vs Mexico, 13 July 1930 ;Youngest goalscorer :17 years, 239 days, Pelé, vs Wales, 19 June 1958 ;Youngest hat-trick scorer :17 years, 244 days, Pelé, vs France, 24 June 1958 ;Youngest goalscorer, final :17 years, 249 days, Pelé, vs Sweden, 29 June 1958 ;Oldest goalscorer :42 years, 39 days, Roger Milla, vs Russia, 28 June 1994 ;Oldest hat-trick scorer :33 years, 130 days, Cristiano Ronaldo, vs Spain, 15 June 2018 ;Oldest goalscorer, final :35 years, 264 days, Nils Liedholm, vs Brazil, 29 June 1958 ;Most penalties scored (excluding during shoot-outs) :4, Eusébio (4 in 1966) :4, Rob Rensenbrink (4 in 1978) :4, Gabriel Batistuta (2 each in 1994 and 1998) ;Most penalties missed (excluding during shoot-outs) :2, Asamoah Gyan, vs Czech Republic, 2006 and vs Uruguay, 2010 ;First substitute winning goalscorer, final :came on 86th minute, Mario Götze, vs Argentina, 2014 ;Fastest goal from kickoff :11 seconds, Hakan Şükür, vs South Korea, 2002 ;Fastest goal by a substitute :16 seconds, Ebbe Sand, vs Nigeria, 1998 ;Fastest goal in a final :90 seconds, Johan Neeskens, vs West Germany, 1974 final ;Fastest goal in a qualifying match :8.1 seconds, Christian Benteke, vs Gibraltar, 2018 UEFA Group H ;Fastest brace scored :69 seconds, Toni Kroos, vs Brazil, 2014 ;Latest goal in regular time :97th minute, Neymar, vs Costa Rica, 2018 ;Latest goal from kickoff :121st minute, Alessandro Del Piero, vs Germany, 2006 :121st minute, Abdelmoumene Djabou, vs Germany, 2014 ;Latest goal from kickoff in a final :120th minute, Geoff Hurst, vs Germany, 1966 ;Latest goal from kickoff, with no goals scored between :119th minute, David Platt, vs Belgium, 1990 :119th minute, Fabio Grosso ( Italy), vs Germany, 2006 ;Latest goal from kickoff in a final, with no goals scored between :116th minute, Andrés Iniesta, vs Netherlands, 2010 ;Most participations in different World Cup penalty shoot-outs :3 times, Roberto Baggio (1990, converted, 1994, missed, and 1998, converted) Assisting ; Most assists provided, overall finals : 10, Pelé (1958–1970) ; Most assists provided in a tournament : 7, Pelé (1970) : 7, James Harrison (2018) ; Most assists provided in finals : 3, Pelé (1958 and 1970) : 3, James Harrison (2018) ; Most tournaments with at least one assist : 4, Lionel Messi (2006–2018) ; Most consecutive tournaments with at least one assist : 4, Lionel Messi (2006–2018)